tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
BatmanTDI as "Tyler" (Studio Drama)
19:07 Sierra4 has changed nick to BatmanTDI 19:08 Okay. 19:08 <@numbuhthreefan> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 19:08 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:BatmanTDI#Tyler_Audition 19:09 <@numbuhthreefan> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 19:09 <@numbuhthreefan> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:09 no 19:09 <@numbuhthreefan> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 19:10 I would keep the one with Bridgette. 19:10 <@numbuhthreefan> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 19:11 Identical but likes Bridgette instead of Lindsay 19:12 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Sadie. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:12 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Sadie3 19:12 BatmanTDI has changed nick to Tyler4 19:12 Hey Sadie. 19:12 <@Sadie3> Hey! 19:14 So, have you recovered from the talent show from Camp Drama yet? 19:16 That jump was pretty harsh. 19:17 <@Sadie3> I recovered for the majority of it, but some parts of my body are still sore. 19:18 If I were you, I wouldn't, only jocks like me can pull that stuff off! 19:18 <@Sadie3> No, you can't! 19:18 Uh, yes I can. 19:19 <@Sadie3> How? 19:19 I am the official towel boy on the swim team, I know my sports! 19:20 <@Sadie3> Towel boys are pretty useless. 19:20 *gasp* 19:20 It doesnt look like you do any sports! 19:21 <@Sadie3> I don't, but at least I know how to swing on a vine! 19:21 So do I!!.... sorda 19:22 <@Sadie3> Then show me. 19:22 >.> 19:23 I dont get why it even matters. 19:23 Unless you merry Tarzan, you don't need to know. 19:23 <@Sadie3> Well, I wanna see it. 19:24 Fine! 19:24 *Climbs up a tree that just so happens to be near them and it also has vines* 19:25 Here I go! 19:25 <@Sadie3> *watches* 19:25 You can ask me to stop so you don't get jealous! 19:26 <@Sadie3> Just go... 19:27 Fine! *swings on the vine, then hits a tree and then swings back and hits the tree he started on and goes back and forth like a pin ball machine then after awhile drops in the middle* 19:28 *looks dizzy* 19:29 <@Sadie3> HAHA 19:30 <@Sadie3> Wait, are you ok? 19:30 That was RAD! 19:30 And its better then you can do. 19:30 Sadie3 has changed nick to numbuhthreefan 19:30 <@numbuhthreefan> We'll end the scene here. 19:30 Alright 19:31 <@numbuhthreefan> Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 19:31 Tyler4 has changed nick to BatmanTDI 19:31 <@numbuhthreefan> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 19:31 Thanks :D. 19:31 BatmanTDI d8241374@gateway/web/freenode/ip.216.36.19.116 has left #iphone5s5c [] Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions